


The Experiment

by Shisai



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Bit of Fluff, M/M, teenage sephiroth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisai/pseuds/Shisai
Summary: When Cloud Strife accompanied his father to work that day, he didn't expect Shinra's number one experiment to be a boy that was barely older than he was. But Sephiroth only knows the world of a laboratory. Cloud is about to show him all the things in life he's missing and together they'll work together to put Sephiroth's history together.
An AU where Sephiroth remained as only an experiment and never became a SOLDIER.





	1. 1

"So... how have your grades been?" The silence in the car had been suffocating as the Strife family drove to the central station of the city. The father in the front driver's seat, the mother on his right, and a boy of only 16 in the back. This must have been some kind of a joke for a higher power, to push a broken family together for the day. A higher power meaning school... which Cloud went to, which decided to host a 'take your child to work day' and considering both parents worked in a section of the facility, he had no choice but to wake up at the crack of dawn and follow his parents to the worst place in the city. Growing up in a rather nice area, Cloud had the fortunate experience to hear what this corporation was known for on the streets, 'experiments', 'people going missing', 'hitmen' all were great ways to describe what went on behind the tall fences of Shinra headquarters. They masked as a power plant, their commercials seemed innocent enough but it only took one babbling gossiper to turn the good name into a monster. So to grow up in a family where both parents worked for the creepy place, Cloud never disclosed what his parents did to any of his friends. He could have been at a baker's shop, or travel the under section of the city, instead, he was subjected to a terrible start to a terrible day.

Eyes the colour of the sky slowly closed and his elbow leant against the car window, he didn't really want to have small talk with his father, both parents knew Cloud's attitude towards what they were pushing him to become. In order to keep his sanity he had taken it upon himself to get a job at a local shop as a delivery boy, his parents didn't seem to notice, not that they ever did. Both worked from 5 am until 10 pm every day, they're jobs took over their lives, and they wanted him to follow in their footsteps? "Tech." Was the only reply from the boy while his father glanced at him through the mirror.

"Tech?" He heard the disapproving tone in his father's voice before the subject was dropped, Cloud could be a little... emotional at the time.

"Honey, we know you don't like getting up early, but I really think this will teach you a lot about your future!" His mom tried to explain as she turned to look in the back seat at her son, Cloud rolled his eyes, and she scowled at his rebellious nature. "One day someone will break that out of you."

Yeah, Cloud was willing to bet it, but for now, no one cared about him, no one took the time to help him grow into a good person. He had his friends, his job and school came at ease for him. He said nothing, just wanting to put his earbuds back in and continue listening to music, they still had a long way to go before getting there.

The soft humming was what woke him in the early hours of the morning. A small smile graced his features as his senses registered the scientist who always arrived first for the morning rotation. He floated peacefully in his tank, body and mind slowly returning to consciousness. Bright green eyes like a cat's opened and the woman walking past paused, smiling brightly. "Good morning, Sephiroth." Her voice was sweet, reflecting her personality. She had been one of the few to treat him with kindness but, like all other scientists, she still saw him as just a lab experiment. However, she did address him by name where many of the others called him by his number, J/S-001.

"Good morning, doctor," he replied, voice as blank and emotionless as it had always been. It was rare that he exhibited any emotion to these people, the exception being his 'father'. Professor Hojo, the self-proclaimed father of his greatest creation stirred darker emotions in his heart. Hate was a strong word but Sephiroth believed it suited the situation perfectly. He cared little for a great majority of the scientists, knowing full well what he was to them. They saw him as a project. Hojo and his superior, President Shinra saw him as the perfect weapon.

Sephiroth didn't know what he was.

"Precious," a voice whispered in the back of his mind, infinitely gentle and warm. Yes, the voice had become a more constant presence as of late. It had started during combat training a few months ago and now, it barely left him alone. Perhaps it had been a flaw in his genetic makeup but that was impossible. As the voice, the scientists and especially Hojo had said before, he was perfect in every way

It was like a massive shadow had appeared over the car as they drove up to the building, Cloud slowly leant forward in awe, taking his earbuds out. This was it, the 'power plant' he had one shot to prove he wasn't good for this job, one shot would be all it took, he knew he was on his parents' last nerve. The guard stopped them at the gates and both parents pulled out ID cards, the man, dressed in cargo pants and a black turtleneck, carrying a gun far too heavy duty for his position looked in the back seat at Cloud. Stone grey eyes, the man looked like he had seen death, he looked like a criminal.

"That's my son," His father explained, "It's bring your child to work day."

"And you brought him here?" The guard asked then shook his head and backed up. "All clear!" The gates opened and the black car drove through. After entering a tunnel that took them a few miles underground, Cloud felt his ears pop and he sat back, waiting for them to find a spot and get out. The whole parking lot echoed, he didn't understand why it was so far under when there was a perfectly good one up above. Did Cloud ever mention he hated tight spaces? The blonde exited the car with his parents and readjusted his backpack. His parents were dressed in casual business attire and lab coats, while Cloud, who felt like he had just rolled out of bed with messy spiky hair, wore a navy blue hood, a grey t-shirt and black jeans. He felt out of place, his arms tightened around himself. "Mom? I don't like it here, do you work here too?" He admitted to not knowing what his parents did in the plant, they never spoke of it, he never questioned. But if he could choose to be above ground, he would.

"Yes hon, I work three floors above in sector nine, while your father works in the lab." The lab, they didn't give it a sector name, just the lab... which was underground.

"Can I... come with you?" He tried to make his soft voice sound a bit helpless just so she would let him, but her teal blue eyes saddened and she shook her head.

"No, sweetheart, you're going with your father, he has much more exciting stuff to do than paperwork." Paperwork sounded fine! Why couldn't he do paperwork? Cloud grumbled and looked away, hating that he couldn't even decide which parent to follow, now he was stuck with Mr Coldblooded all day.

The split up at the elevators, his mom took the left one going up and his father and himself took the one on the right going down. Deeper and deeper they went, Cloud stared up at the numbers counting down, how far was this place? He didn't like the feeling his father was giving off, not one word had been spoken between them since the car ride. Now the man barely paid attention to the smaller boy, he just poured over files from his briefcase. The doors finally opened and a massive facility came into view, Cloud took a step back, the whole area was open save for a few offices and labs with glass windows, all looking in on the main project in the centre. Wires and tubes came down from the ceiling, connecting to power grids and a metal tank. "There are a couple rules you must follow here, Cloud. Do not touch anything, do not ask stupid questions, follow me or anyone else so you don't stray far, I want you to take in as much as you can..." He walked out and Cloud hesitated to follow. "And one more thing," He said, looking over his shoulder with an unreadable expression. "Do not look inside the tank." He walked away and Cloud stepped out of the elevator, walking slowly into the room. Do not look into the tank? Cloud stared down at it from his position on the balcony. Do not stare into it…

Scientists began to flood the lab and Sephiroth let his eyes slip closed, mentally identifying all of them. He knew most by name but he knew each presence, having been exposed to them countless times. He contained his relief at Hojo being absent once again. The head scientist had gone to the coast to oversee a new project. Something involving underwater materia.

His senses were disrupted by a new presence. His neutral expression shifted into one of confusion. This presence was much different from all the others. It was...young? Yes. Closer to Sephiroth's own age of 20, if not younger. Interesting... He let his thoughts wander, wondering who would have brought a child to such a place. Was Shinra recruiting young now? Regardless, it wasn't any of business but that didn't stop him from being interested. He could feel the voice in his mind express some annoyance, as though this young presence was distracting him from something. He brushed the sensation away, relaxing as he floated in his tank.

The day had been uneventful but stressful at the same time, Cloud followed his father, got scolded at for touching things, leaning against tables, even sitting in chairs. He was ready to throw in the towel when his father was called in for a meeting. Suddenly the older man turned on Cloud, towering over the shorter boy.

"Remember what I said, don't touch anything. I can't bring you in with me so just stay there, Cloud, just sit down and wait." The man didn't say goodbye, he didn't smile or pat him on the head, it felt like Cloud was a dog and his father was telling him to stay put.

So when the man left, fierce blue eyes followed his movements before the door shut. Cloud sat back on his chair, the area was silent, no one was paying attention or they had gone in for the meeting. Don't look into the tank... the thought popped into his head and a rebellious smile graced his baby features.

Hours passed and it was after the first that Sephiroth realised today would be a diagnostics day. They were better than the days they ran the more painful tests but his favourite days were the ones that involved combat. It gave him a chance to stretch his legs and use his powers. He usually had them once a week but the scientists didn't dare take him out while Hojo was gone. It was making him restless.

However, his waiting turned out to be worth it and he felt the young presence approaching him. He knew he couldn't be seen that well with the way the tanks were designed. Hojo didn't want his workers being distracted by their project's beauty. The presence came closer until they were separated by only the glass. Sephiroth knew he should remain hidden but couldn't resist the urge for one look. His unnatural eyes opened and he took in the sight of the young one.

Cloud stood, yawning and stretching, drawing no attention to himself as he left his chair, desks passed him as he walked by and soon he found himself in the centre of the room. The tank was massive, big enough to hold something large, as large as a human... or more. He peeked around, no one was looking at him, no one cared. Okay... Cloud was going to peek and then he'd have that over his father for the rest of his life. Why was peeking such an issue? Peeking wouldn't change anything, right? Maybe there was something gross inside, maybe some experiment that looked like a giant slug! Feeling a little more excited, Cloud slowly approached the tank, he stepped up the two steps, glass covered the front of it and even while standing not a foot away, the water made it impossible to see through it. Cloud squinted, leaning forward on the glass, his fingers brushed the surface finding the glass ice cold. Then slowly, his hands pressed against it, the heat from his skin forming a small fog around them. He leant forward, he was seeing something floating in there but what... what was it?

The object was coming closer, breaking through the fog. Cloud's eyes opened wide, it was a human face, this was impossible! He felt like he was glued to the spot, unable to tear himself away even though that's all he wanted to do. Suddenly, eyes snapped open from within the tank and Cloud felt time stand still. He looked like a monster, no longer as human as he once believed. Impossibly rich green eyes with cat-like pupils stared into his baby blue orbs. Cloud opened his mouth, he wanted to scream in fright but nothing was coming out, nothing came up his throat, he felt like he was being choked alive. Then it stopped, he took in a deep breath and life returned to his body. But he couldn't tear his eyes away, what was coming over him? His hand slowly came up to the position by the creatures face.

What strange hair, he first thought. Blonde, like the sun he had so rarely seen and eyes that were bluer than Sephiroth had ever seen. A male, definitely male, despite his fragile looking features. He wasn't fully grown yet. How fascinating. If only I could be where you are, he thought, an uncharacteristic longing taking over him. How was it that this boy, younger and weaker than he was able to roam freely? He reached up a hand to place against the boy's when a shout cut through the moment.

"CLOUD!"

Cat like eyes narrowed. No. If that boy could be free, then why couldn't he? "Yes..." The presence whispered in his mind and he felt strength gather from deep inside of him. It was as if his body refused to be contained any longer and he felt joy radiate from the voice as his power exploded from him. It was entirely destructive but didn't damage the tank in any way. Clever Hojo, having thought of this situation before. Bright green eyes focused on the machinery in the room. The good doctor wasn't smart enough to think of those. They exploded as if obeying his will and he watched with satisfaction as the scientists fled the room in a panic.

The blonde tore his eyes away and suddenly a shock-wave struck him backwards. It felt like sound had omitted from the centre of the room, a sound blast so strong that it cut through the metal of the walls. Alarms went off and people began to panic, grabbing documents from filing cabinets but the place was starting to catch on fire. Sprinklers went off but they were hardly powerful enough to stop the machines from exploding from their encasements. Cloud struggled to breathe, he felt like his ribs had broken and he lay there on the polished floor while his father stood a few meters by, just staring at what his son had done. Cloud turned, reaching out helplessly towards his father, he wanted to speak, to shout but he couldn't breathe. Father... the man backed away and tears sprung into his eyes, his father turned and dashed towards the stairs, leaving his son behind. "Noo!" Cloud cried as the lab around him exploded and people fell to the ground, being poisoned by the gas and smoke from the fire. Was he going to die?

Now to deal with this oppressive tank. The power rose up in him once more and he could faintly hear a woman's laughter as he let it flood his system. He had only summoned such strength a handful of times and a single black wing unfurled from his back as he unleashed it, shattering the tank into pieces. The water poured out from the sides and he gently floated to the ground, taking his first breath of freedom. It felt better than he had ever imagined.

An explosion went off right by him, knocking him back towards the tank, his body rolled and he landed painfully on the steps. He couldn't hear anything, the ringing in his ears wouldn't stop, the smoke was so thick he could only see legs of people still trying to find an exit. Suddenly a wave of glass and liquid poured over him, cutting off the flames from spreading towards the fallen boy. A chunk of glass hit the side of his head and Cloud suddenly saw stars. His heartbeat rang in his ears, his vision was going black, the last thing he saw before falling unconscious was fire, smoke and a single black wing.

His eyes fell on the bodies that littered the ground along with the few scientists that had remained, unable to move from shock. One, a man, stepped forward and Sephiroth could see the trembles of his body and taste the fear that lingered in the air. "Se-Sephiroth please! Calm down!"

A small smirk appeared on his face and the experiment felt his power gather in his hand. His weapon, one that had become eternally bound to him appeared, the blade a frightening length, longer than he was tall, the light from the fire reflecting off of it. "I'm afraid, doctor, that you're no longer in the position to give me orders." His single black wing snapped open and he disappeared, reappearing behind them, the bodies falling as blood began to pool on the ground. Such a liberating feeling, he thought, the blade disappearing once more while his wing vanished, ready to be summoned again. He was quick to grab a lab coat from one of the hooks off to the side, pulling it on to cover himself. Now, what should he do now? He had forever been at the mercy of what others wanted from him that now that he had to make the choice, he was unsure.

How long had passed? Cloud was regaining consciousness but he struggled to catch his breath, waking himself up, Cloud rolled over and began to cough up water from his lungs. Dammit... he was soaked, and cold, this didn't make sense, he should be dead. No... the sky was coming into vision, he was alive, he was out of the building but how... Cloud slowly turned and what he saw made his heart stop. The entire Shinra Headquarters was nothing more than rubble and ash, flames still rose from it but such a massive structure had become levelled. No one was around, bodies lay on the ground, no one was moving, but him... Cloud pushed himself into a crawling position and neared the rubble with tears streaming down his blackened cheeks. No... everyone... no... they were.... no.... he was alone... his parents... gone. "NOOOO!!!" Cloud screamed as he felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. He hated this feeling, of shame, like he had caused all of this, it didn't matter how much his parents fought with him, they were still his parents! Now they were... He looked up, desperation in his eyes, maybe they weren't. Cloud struggled to his feet, walking a few steps before collapsing in front of the first body he came across. It was someone he didn't know, and they looked like they had been... cut. What was happening, he felt himself breaking down. "Please... stop this." He told his heart, wanting to stop the pain, the guilt. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye and he slowly turned towards the building. A form, tall and broad, with long silver hair wearing nothing but a long lab coat stood among the fire and ash.

Sephiroth walked back towards the tank, going to one of the desks beside it. Perhaps he could retrieve some information before making his escape? A scream alerted him and he looked over his shoulder, a bit surprised to see the blonde boy from earlier still here and alive. Why was he mourning over the death of those scientists? They had been vile and cruel, all of them, despite some appearing to have a good nature. He faintly heard a noise and glanced up, knowing it wouldn't be long before Shinra sent people to investigate what had happened. It was the natural response.

Cloud struggled his way over, shouting at the man to get out before the building fell apart anymore. "LEAVE! RUN!" He screamed but the man wasn't moving. His attention went up, in the sky helicopters circled with spot lights and fire trucks were speeding towards the site. Cloud panicked, and found the strength to get up. He couldn't be caught, he was the reason for all this, they would send him away, he would lose everything. The blonde ran forward, tripping over debris as he went, he ran towards the man, his heart pounding as the spotlights closed in on them. "Come on!" He grabbed the long slender hand and without looking, he began to tug him towards the back. "PLEASE!" He'd explain later, but they were now in this together. The spotlights found the location they were once standing in but Cloud was doing his best to pull the man along to the path at the back. As soon as the building pieces were no longer in their way, Cloud let go of his hand and began to run, motioning the man to follow him. "You don't want to get caught by them, come on!" The government was never good.

Sephiroth heard the boy shout at him again, something about running. Why would he run? He was bred to deal with much larger threats than these. He didn't have time to consider it because the boy had taken matters into his own hands. A smaller hand grabbed his own and he couldn't help but stare at him. He had rarely been touched before unless it was to prepare him for an injection. The insistence was what made him truly consider it. Please...a nice way of asking someone to do something. He had never heard it said to him and found he was more agreeable because of it. Also, the boy did have a point. He didn't want to be captured so soon after obtaining freedom.

They ran through the forest nearby, an area Sephiroth had never seen in person but he had done simulations in many types of terrain. The boy was less graceful while his long legs easily allowed him to travel unhindered. They reached the streets and he felt his eyes wandering. So many people...so many different senses brushing against his own. It was a bit overwhelming but he wasn't considered the best for no reason. He pulled his senses inwards, allowing him to focus on the blonde boy who had 'rescued' him.

Finally, Cloud slowed down to catch his breath, tears still stung his eyes but nothing pushed him harder than having to escape those feds. He knew he was in trouble, but he had saved one person... one person and that was all. Slowly Cloud turned and as people walked by, not even paying attention to the massive man in the small lab coat, Cloud looked up. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything, you didn't deserve this but we can find you help, I'll get you somewhere, what is your name?"

He was...sorry? Why would he be apologising? If anything, Sephiroth was the one who owed him his freedom, for giving him the incentive to free himself. It occurred to him that perhaps the boy didn't know what had happened. He had no doubt been unconscious during Sephiroth's escape. As for the boy's idea of getting him somewhere, he wasn't sure where that somewhere would be. He was free to do whatever he wanted and he found the prospect a bit...daunting, if anything. "Sephiroth," he said, answering the boy's question. It was strange, interacting with someone who didn't know who and want he was. He said nothing more, Hojo having taught him that he should only speak when spoken too but there were so many questions buzzing around in his brain. Why had the boy been in the lab? Did he know what he was? What was his name? Where would he take him? For now, he was content to enjoy the freedom he had earned and hoped it wouldn't be short lived.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the interest in this and thank you in particular to Blamblam. I hadn't realized how disjointed things were. This is a roleplay that is being done by my girlfriend and I which makes it hard to put posts together in a cohesive way. I hope this chapter is done better and I'll be going back to fix the previous one as well. If it still seems strange, don't be afraid to tell me :) I don't mind rewriting chapters so everything is easier to read.
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is a bit slower but relationships, like Rome, aren't built in a day :P

_Sephiroth..._ Cloud would not understand how much that name would come to haunt him, not when everything else was dashing forward to tear him down. His heartbeat hadn't died down, he ran shaky fingers through his hair, only managing to mess up the spikes worse. No one seemed to notice or care about the two beings on the sidewalk, one covered in only a lab coat and the other covered in ash and dirt. As he drew his hands from his hair and down his cheeks, his fingers smudged the dirt on his otherwise pale skin. "Okay... okay... Sephiroth, you and I are going to go somewhere, like..." Could they really get home, would people look for them there? Did people even know he was in the lab today? Unless the security guard had written it down and it wasn't destroyed along with everything else, there was no evidence placing Cloud Strife at the scene. No one would know that this man was with him either, they could be both dead for all the cops knew. "We need to head to my house which is in the west district. Is that okay? I don't want to force you to do anything." He added in case this man, which was a general term since the more Cloud looked up at him, the more youthful features he could see on the face staring back at him, so this young adult could have somewhere they'd rather be than running around the city with Cloud. "I just think it's safe if we lay low and stick together." Meaning the boy didn't want to be alone, he was terrified of what would happen once the shock left him and the realisation that his parents were dead hit him.

Long fingers brushed silver bangs away as Sephiroth considered the boy's plan. Go to his house? It wasn't as if he had another place he could run away to. The only other labs he had been to were in Juno and Nibelheim, both very long journeys from Midgar. Besides, this had been the boy who gave him the determination to escape. Sephiroth silently wondered what other things this blonde could teach him. "Very well," he said, agreeing with the idea. He was sure the boy's parents, at least his father had been in that lab, based on his reaction to their bodies so they were, currently, both alone. Two heads are better than one, he recalled a scientist saying. Hopefully, this west district wasn't too far from where the were right now. Despite the general populous not paying much attention to him, he knew that the local law enforcement or anything in Shinra's circle would recognise him, especially if there were any Turks floating around town. However, the boy seemed confident. He had more than likely grown up in this city so traversing it wouldn't be an obstacle. A thought manifested in his mind and he realised he was missing a crucial detail. "What is your name?" He asked, intent on following the boy, regardless of whether he knew his name or not.

The calm tone of his partner was enough to shake him out of his thoughts, yes, they would leave now. Cloud, in a bit of a haze, turned to lead the other down the street after plotting out the fastest route in his head. Then a question was asked by the same calm voice that made him stop and turn to look over his shoulder. His name? Why was it so difficult to think, he felt like there were hundreds of little Clouds running around in his head screaming at him to focus on getting them out of the public and yet such a simple question left him with a pause. "My name?... Cloud... Strife." Strife, like Doctor Strife, the man who neglected him since childhood, his opinion on his own last name left a bitter taste in his mouth and he usually left it out, so then why did he feel the need to say now? "I am nothing like my father, though." He stated with a harsh tone as he turned back and began to walk down the street, heading towards the nearest intersection.

_Cloud Strife...Cloud..._ Sephiroth repeated the name in his mind, as though committing it to memory while they walked through the streets. He remembered a scientist with the same last name, a man who had followed Hojo's way of thinking and saw him as an experiment. He had no doubts that Cloud wasn't anything like that man. If they were water, his father would be a murky brown, so filthy that none could see the bottom while Cloud would be a clear and crystal blue, the sun's light reflecting off of it. He could almost sense that Cloud had many questions for him, nervousness being conveyed through his actions.

So many questions, like why did this all happen, it ran through Cloud’s head constantly, replaying the scene, wondering if he had caused the explosion. He didn't understand science the way he should, but everyone had told him to stay away from the tank... it was Cloud's curiosity that started it... unless it was bound to happen with or without him doing it. What unnerved him the most was the sensation he got before the event, the tension in his chest, the short of breath, all because-- that thing, there was something in the water, he remembered now! The need to glance back at his partner came up but he held it back, he wouldn't ask sensitive questions now, and maybe Sephiroth hadn't been a part of the plan so he knew as much as Cloud did. But how he survived... that black wing... he was sure he saw a human, but where did it go and why was there a bird involved? Cloud was so wrapped up in his thoughts that the intersection coming up hadn't be registered, neither did the light changing to green and the walking man changing to a red hand. The cars roared their engines and they started forward, people on the sidewalk had stopped, but everyone seemed to not care, not even notice the teen walk off the curb into the way of traffic. There was a brief second Cloud registered what was happening and his head snapped up, his gaze turned to the incoming truck, the headlights blinded him and his mind blanked. _Run... RUN!_

Sephiroth was what Hojo had once called lost in thought. So lost that he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. Instinct took over his thoughts and Sephiroth moved effortlessly, like a silver flash that was seen by none. An arm wrapped around the boy's waist and in the next moment, they were on the other side of the street. He ignored the shocked looks from the few pedestrians in favour of looking down at the boy. "Are you alright?" He asked, voice as neutral as it always was. Bright, unnatural green eyes surveyed him before he decided that Cloud was perfectly fine, if a bit shaken and let him go. Touching another person just wasn't done, according to the scientists. They had said no one was good enough to ever touch him in any way. Did that mean it was okay for Sephiroth to touch people of his own volition? He'd never really had the chance. Now that he was free, he could do whatever he liked. Perhaps he'd explore it in the future.

Cloud just took in a sharp, startling breath and then he was on the sidewalk. What? Blue eyes blinked and stared up at the unnatural green eyes and his heart skipped. He was imagining it, the whole thing, or he was breaking down... mentally, first of all, there was no way he could have moved that fast so he must have been blacking out, yet as Cloud glanced at the pedestrians and their startled looks, it only made him conclude that something had happened to tear their minds away from the mundane thoughts to look at the pair. But more importantly, he could have sworn that he had seen those eyes before. Those eyes that looked down at him, that travelled over his body, he felt... power projecting from them and the person. "How..." He could barely speak. "How..." He hadn't realised how Sephiroth had grabbed him until the man let go and Cloud wavered in his step. "How?" Surely he could say more than how, instead, he turned and stumbled away, they had got to the other side of the street... he needed to get home before this madness continued. Sephiroth didn't respond to his question, knowing that such a topic was better suited to when they would be alone. Not only that but Cloud had insisted on the urgency of their situation and he followed close behind, silently.

Twenty minutes of walking, of thinking, of silence, and finally his semi-attached, two-story house came into view. Never before had he been so happy to see the empty house, with its dark windows and pale outer walls. It looked different from the other houses on the block, most were cramped and dark, but his parents were prone to lighter colours... thus the lighter paint... like a science lab, which he never noticed until now. "Home sweet home." He whispered and walked up to the front door, the maid would be gone, meaning he would be alone right now if... well, he wouldn't finish that sentence. Cloud unlocked the door with his key and opened it to a dark hall, with a quick flick of a light, the hall light turned on and an empty feeling washed over him. The jackets of his parents still hung in the closet which was open with boots and shoe at the base, there was a small bench down the hall past the rug to stop the dirt from travelling in. Cloud instinctively removed his shoes and kicked them to the side before walking in and staring around. How long would it be before someone came for him, someone tried to take him away to child services, would he lose everything? Not that he had a lot, to begin with. "Sephiroth." The name rolled off his tongue as if he had said it millions of times before, "Do you have a home?" He turned, in the middle of the hall, before the front door even shut the pair in.

It was a unique experience for Sephiroth to be in a proper house, one that had been lived in by people and not used for experiments. He was dimly aware that he wasn't wearing shoes but Cloud's voice brought him back into focus. "Home?" He repeated, knowing it held a different definition than a house. A home was where someone lived, a place they could always return to. He closed the door behind him, thinking of his response. The lab he had grown up in certainly didn't fit that definition. "No, I have no such thing," he replied, bluntly honest as always. He had no reason to lie. Cloud had an idea of the conditions he had been raised in, although Sephiroth had been confused as to why the boy was surprised by his abilities. Had he not seen him floating in that tank or his escape? Clearly, he wasn't a typical human and as the child of scientists, surely Cloud understood that.

He had no home... Cloud had asked, but he had expected to get some kind of reply that would make him hesitate in asking his next question. Instead, he was told Sephiroth had no home, maybe because he had lost it in the fires? His dad told him about some people who worked around the clock, who lived in the building and never left. Was this why Sephiroth seemed so soft spoken and mysterious? Maybe he had no life outside the plant and now with it gone, the transition into reality was taking awhile. "Oh okay," The teen reached over to one arm, gripping it shyly. "Well... honestly, you look older than me, and now that I'm on my own and not an adult, I know sometime soon the child services will come to take me away... would you like to... stay?" Stay to keep this house from being sold, stay to keep Cloud free from adoption. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to look up at the taller and older teen. "You know what people my age need, right? Like a guardian or something... you could stay here, I promise I won't get in your way, but at least then..." _I would be alone_ , he thought weakly.

Guardian? Sephiroth's eyes widened by a fraction. Cloud wanted him to look after him? That's what a guardian did...wasn't it? He remembered that the age of adulthood was 18 meaning Cloud was younger than that. Sephiroth was an adult as far as the law was concerned but he had been under the constant watch of scientists all his life. His every need and every whim, within reason, had been taken care of. "I am...unsure if I qualify for such a position as I'm only a few years older than yourself," he admitted, frowning ever so slightly. However, Cloud mentioned that someone would take him away. Why would they do that? The boy, despite being just that, a boy, looked more than capable of looking after himself. Did one need to be of a certain age to live alone? If it meant that Cloud could stay in his home, Sephiroth would repay him by doing just that. "If it allows you to remain here, then I shall stay as well." There was one very large problem he would have to face and that was simply living. He had never lived out of the white walls of a laboratory, apart from the mansion as a child, and never had he taken care of himself. "However, I will require your...guidance," he said, trying to think of the right word. "I am...out of touch with societal norms." He doubted he knew how even the most basic technologies worked but Hojo prided on his creation being a fast learner. If he could learn how to take apart one of Shinra's most advanced missiles and reassemble it within 24 hours, he could learn how to cook for himself.

Cloud looked up in surprise then tried to hide it by shrugging it off. "I don't need you to baby me or anything," But Sephiroth was willing to do it, to be here with him, suddenly the prospect of being here with the scientist excited him... until he heard the mention of needing assistance. Cloud narrowed his eyes at the other, "I can help you live... but don't expect me to wipe your butt or something." He then turned and walked deeper into the house, turning on the lights to the family room. Sephiroth controlled his smirk, wanting to reply that it had been he who had saved Cloud earlier.

The room was a warm brown with paintings of pastoral landscapes on the walls, in the centre was a couch big enough for four people on it, a tv across from it and a few tables for lamps, objects and any food needed to be put down. In the kitchen, an island sat in the centre and the white cabinets held an abundance of plates, food and cups. There was a kitchen table off to the side with a smaller patio door leading to the backyard which was impossible to see at night. "The bedrooms are upstairs, we've never really had guests over so you can take my parents room... I guess." Since the original guest room had been converted into an office a few years ago. He now stood in the kitchen, staring around, what was he going to do now? Sleep? He was a bit worried about that... but did Sephiroth need sleep? Cloud finally had a moment to look over his new 'guardian', he was tall, well toned from what he could tell, his hair was an impossible length and a brilliant shade of pure silver, unlike anything Cloud had ever seen before. He was a bit darker toned than Cloud but not by much, he just looked... unnatural, Cloud had always believed that outward beauty wasn't important in someone but Sephiroth seemed to have an abundance of it, in an unnatural way... was he a model? Maybe he worked out a lot. The lab coat didn't too much to hide the body under it, and every time the being moved-- Cloud turned away, maybe tv would be good now.

They walked through the rooms of the house and the majority of things seemed familiar to him. There had been a television in the lab and some of the kinder scientists had let him watch it. Hojo was under the impression that it contaminated the mind. He listened to Cloud explain his living arrangements and nodded as he said he could take the boy's parents' room. He could feel bright blue eyes on him but wasn't concerned...even if the gaze was different from what he was used to. Cloud didn't look at him as an experiment but there was a curiosity in his eyes. He watched the blonde walk away and took a quick look in the cupboards. Cloud's family was well off, by normal standards, evidenced by their abundance of food and their salary provided by Shinra.

He left the other in the kitchen and walked over to the couch, sitting down he flicked on the box and sat there with remote in hand, pillow on his left, flipping through channels until one struck his fancy. It was a show on Discovery, a channel he barely watched but right now... it seemed calmly. " _The tiger will hunt down the prey and kill it.... during their mating season males tigers will identify that their possible partner is in heat by three signs; they will moan, roar and produce thicker scents for the male to be attracted to..._ "

There was a small mirror hanging on the wall and Sephiroth frowned, studying his reflection. His hair, normally perfect at all times was dulled a bit from the ash and smoke of the burning laboratory...never mind that he was only wearing this lab coat. He silently mourned the loss of his preferred clothes, the ones he had worn for all combat exercises. If he'd had more time, he would have gone back, even if it had only been for his coat but he would have to make do. He walked into the living room, glancing at the television to see a tiger attacking its prey but paid it no mind. "My apologies but do you have clothes I can borrow? I'd...like to have a shower." Especially after how today had gone and he wasn't afraid to admit that he was a bit vain. Seeing his hair in its current condition had made him want to clean it immediately.

Cloud turned his attention to the other and sat up a little, clothes... good question. He was much taller than Cloud so everything he personally owned would probably not fit in the way of pants, but larger sweaters might do for now. "Right, I'll see what I can find." He stood, putting the remote down and headed to the stairs. Once climbing them, he ventured past his room to the washroom shared by all the residences, it was a good size and Cloud made sure to toss the older towels out and grab some new ones for Sephiroth. "You can use whatever products you need, there are three sets in the shower, mine is the green bottle. Towels are here and I'll have to get clothes for you tomorrow," He smiled a little, "Cause unless you want to wear my dad's crappy suits, we will have to get something a bit more stylish... in the meantime, I hope you don't mind hoodies and sweats!" Cause that's all he had to fit the poor guy.

Sephiroth followed behind him and took the towels from the blonde. He knew that he would need quite a lot of hair product, all things considered. He thought about warning Cloud about that but he had mentioned they would go out to get better clothes tomorrow. For now, he would settle for the clothes Cloud would provide. "Anything is better than this," he admitted, giving a small look down to the lab coat. At least now it was a reminder of things he wouldn't have to deal with ever again. "If you could leave the clothes in the washroom, I would appreciate it," he said, walking to it and closing the door, making sure to keep it unlocked. He was quick to strip off the lab coat, setting the towels down on the counter before going to the shower. It was simple enough to figure out and soon enough, he was standing under it, letting out a sigh of relief as hot water fell down on him. It wasn't often that he let himself relax and certainly not around others. It had only really been in the middle of the night when the scientists went home and he was left alone with his thoughts. Now, he could have time alone whenever he liked. He let the water run down his body for a few minutes before picking up the green bottle. He was used to unmarked products that didn't smell like anything but a purple bottle beside a white one caught his eye. When he popped the cap of the shampoo open, it smelt like flowers. It seemed better than the one Cloud had said was his and he began the slow process of washing his hair.

 


End file.
